Cacophony
by forensicsfan
Summary: Sometimes the storms in our lives bring us closer to the ones we love. (NS)


**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to be responsible for having created CSI, it's just not so. They don't pay me (although, what I wouldn't give to get a guest spot as the body of the week so I could meet the cast). As always, if given the opportunity, I would love to sit and have a nice leisurely cup of coffee with George and Jorja; I'd even spring for scones.

**Author's Note:** This idea wouldn't leave me alone and tried to be very difficult getting it out. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sara woke with a start at the cacophony of rain on the roof followed by a flash of lightning filtering through the blinds and a low rumble of thunder off in the distance. She didn't like storms and her body tensed as she felt her heart beginning to beat more rapidly. Ever since she was a child, storms had scared her. As another rumble of thunder sounded, she let out a whimper and hugged her pillow tighter. Her voice called out tentatively in the darkness. "Nick?" There was a distinct waver of fear in it.

Nick's voice was sleep laden. "I'm here, babe." His strong arm pulled her back against his well muscled chest and he planted a kiss on her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "It's just a thunder storm." There had been other storms and over the last few months since they'd gotten married, Nick had gotten used to her waking up and needing to be held. Sometimes the storms were like this one, but more often than not they were nightmares.

Sara's voice was slightly panicked. "Did you know that Las Vegas averages less than five inches of rain a year?"

Nick knew that her penchant to quote statistics was sometimes a tool she used to feel in control of something when everything else felt out of control. "I didn't know that." He continued to plant kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck as he brushed her hair aside. He knew that if he could distract her that eventually she'd relax and let go of the fear that seemed to consume her at times like this.

"The Olympic National Forest in Washington State averages 121 inches per year, but one year it actually had 180 inches." Sara continued throwing out statistics to keep her heart from beating even more rapidly. "Boston's average rainfall is 41 inches, but it also gets about that much in snow during the winter."

Nick chuckled softly. "Hmm. You amaze me, did you know that?" His fingers caressed her abdomen as they splayed out against it and he nuzzled her neck with his lips.

"What?" Sara stammered. Nick's statement had distracted her a bit. She still had a hard time getting used to how much he told her he loved her and how affectionate he was.

"I thought you majored in theoretical physics, not meteorology." He teased softly as he kissed her cheek again.

"It was an elective." Sara's eyes held a look of vulnerability and her voice became a whisper as she turned in his embrace. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Nick pulled her body against his, resting his chin on top of her head as she nestled hers underneath it. "I've got you. Nothing's going to hurt you." He knew that there was probably more to the story about why she seemed to get so scared during storms, but he also knew that she needed to tell him in her time, when she was ready.

"I know they shouldn't scare me, there's a perfectly logical scientific explanation for thunder and lightning." She continued to try and reason away her fear, taking some measure of comfort from Nick's presence.

Nick tried to put words to her fears, whispering in the semi-darkness as he held her close. "But thunder is loud and unexpected." This was a side to Sara that most people never got to see. It had taken him four years to get beyond the walls she'd built around herself, culminating in a sudden wedding that had taken everyone but them by surprise, and now they were talking about children and dogs and minivans. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined that he and Sara would have settled down together and be this happy. In the back of his mind he had always thought that if Grissom had ever gotten his act together somewhere in the span of those four years that she'd be with him, but sometimes real life turns out ever so much sweeter than our imaginations.

The rain continued to pound hard on the roof and the time between flashes of lighting and the sound of the thunder seemed shorter, indicating that the storm was closer to them than when it had first woken Sara. She molded her body as closely to his as she could. "I love you, Nick." She didn't say it as much as she thought she should, but she did love him, fiercely. Nick had shown her what real love was and it was he that had broken through the barriers she'd erected to keep people from getting too close. Somehow his acceptance of her for who she was allowed her the freedom to begin to examine the things in her life that scared her the most.

Nick smiled. "I love you too, Sara." He might not admit it out loud, but he thoroughly enjoyed acting as Sara's protector at times like this, especially since she was so fiercely independent much of the time.

Thunder seemed to crash down onto the roof of the house and Sara let out a yelp, clinging tightly to Nick as her heart began to race again.

His voice was a soothing whisper. "Relax." He began to stroke her hair.

She slowly loosened her hold on him and looked up into his eyes. She trusted him. "I'm still scared."

Nick responded by dipping his head and slowly kissing her, deepening it as he felt her respond to it and relax even further.

Thunder crashed down again and Sara whimpered against his lips.

Nick pulled away slightly and began to kiss her neck as he rolled her onto her back. "I'm here, babe."

Sara's hand cupped his cheek, bringing his lips back to hers. The distraction of his lips against hers, the feel of his body on hers was enough to help her shut out the storm raging outside as she soaked in the security of his presence.

A while later, they lay tangled together, sated and sleepy. Sara was once again becoming aware of the rain falling on the roof. It was softer now, the thunder had moved off into the distance and there was only the occasional flash of lighting. Her voice broke through the silence. "Nick?"

"Hmm, yeah?" He yawned as he trailed his fingers up and down her back.

It was evident in her tone that there was a smile on her lips. "I think the rain sounds nice."

_**The End.**_


End file.
